


Watch Your Step

by enemytosleep



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ladies Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi snags an opportunity whenever it presents itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic_bakeoff**](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/) \- Catch   
> 

Lavi sat across from Komui's desk on the sofa with his ankle propped over one knee. Komui was describing their next mission, and Bookman was shooting dirty glances at Lavi as the teen chewed at his thumbnail. He actually was listening to Komui, but that didn't mean he needed to act interested, did it?

Panda elbowed him in the ribs, hard, and not for the first time Lavi wondered if the old man could actually read his thoughts. 

Komui paused, raising an eyebrow and giving Lavi one of those piercing looks he was fond of giving. Of all the people at the Black Order, this man was probably the only one that didn't seem to fully trust him. Well, there was the kid Finder too, but Lavi didn't like to think about him often.

Before Komui could speak again -and before Lavi could get himself further in the hole with an ill-thought comment - they were interrupted by a pretty girl in a short skirt carrying a large tray of coffee mugs. She was obviously concentrating on the contents of her tray more than the piles of books and paperwork strewn across the floor, and before anyone could warn her, the toe of her boot caught on the edge of an old globe stand, tripping her up. Lavi sprang from the couch and grabbed for her, slipping an arm around her waist and another behind her back.

The girl's look of surprise melted into a warm smile, and then he tipped her upright, his arm still around her waist. As she then worried over he spilled beverages and all the paper it had soaked through, Lavi felt the heat of Komui's glare and gulped. He quickly removed the offending arm.


End file.
